We Had to Think Radically
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: Marcus Wright is resurrected so that Sky Net may use him for a more nefarious purpose than before, how ever what Sky Net cannot predict is the power of love. Marcus WrightxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**We Had to Think Radically**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Terminator Trilogy or Terminator Salvation. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue this is the work of an amateur, so please again do not sue because I am in no way making money off of this. If I were I wouldn't be broke right now.**

* * *

Sky Net fought with itself over this matter. Prototype Marcus Wright had been a success but was too human. They needed a younger model to do their bidding. They needed a model that had to be taught and molded to understand that they were machines not human. They needed an infant prototype unit.

* * *

_**Prejudgment Day:**_

Vanessa looked at her friend Tiffany as she signed a bunch of papers for Cyberdine.

"Isn't a little early to think about dying?" Vanessa asked as she watched Tiffany sign the papers.

"No," Tiffany said sure of her decision. "I mean anything could happen to us at any moment, we could have an anuerysm, we could be hit by a speeding car, or a drunk driver could hit us. Nothing in life is garunteed so we might as well prepare for the bad stuff."

"You are insane," Vanessa replied with a slight chuckle. "I mean we're what twenty-one, what could possibly happen to us?"

"You're probably right," Tiffany replied as she smiled at the cancer ridden woman who took her paper work. "But it never hurts to be prepared."

"She's right," The woman said weakly. "It is never too late to do some thing noble."

"See," Tiffany said looking at Vanessa. "She confirms my point, thank you Ms. Serena, is that all you need?"

Serena nodded and smiled.

"Cyberdine Genetics is glad to have you as a member of our body donation program," Serena said softly. "I hope you have a wonderful day and thank you again, Ms. Roberts."

Tiffany smiled and shook Serena's hand and left.

"She was nice," Tiffany said as she entered her car. "Come on let's go get some lunch, I'm starved."

* * *

_**One week later:**_

Tiffany and Vanessa were working in a local doctor's office when a man in a long tan trench coat walked through the door.

"Hello," Tiffany said smiling as the man walked toward check in. "How may I help you?"

The man looked up at her with his sunken eyes and gaunt face.

"You can die." He said as he pulled out a gun and shot her in the chest.

Vanessa screamed and ran over to her friend. By the time she reached Tiffany she was shot too and her best friend was already dead.

* * *

_**August 28,2018 in Sky Net:**_

Two bodies were placed in an artifical forest complete with foliage and animals alike. Both people wore white scrubs and no shoes. One body was male and the other was female. The were placed in a small cabin with in this forest and left to wake up on their own. The cabin was stocked with enough food to last them two weeks, the rest of the food was left up to them to get. The cabin had a small kitchen, a small bathroom, and one bedroom with one bed.

Sky Net conversed within itself.

"Are we sure that this is going to work," Sky Net asked of it's other counterparts. "How do we know that conception is even physically possible our theories have only been tested out in simulations, it has not been tested out in a physical environment."

"The prototypes are human-machine hybrids," One Sky Net counterpart replied. "They are human enough to concieve, but machine enough to carry out the goal intended."

"The nanites used to create the mechanized part of the hybrid are at full capicity and awaiting conception," Another counter part said confidently. "We will have our perfect infiltration unit."

"What will we do once the infiltration unit is complete and born?" Sky Net Gamma asked of it's other counter parts.

"We will terminate the gene donors and create further copies of the infant infiltration unit." Sky Net Prime answered.

"Have we really been pushed so far into the snares of defeat that we must revert to using biological specimens to better our terminator units?" Asked Sky Net Beta Prime.

"It is the only way to defeat the humans once and for all," Sky Net Alpha stated. "It is the only way to finally kill John Connor. The infiltration unit will be human enough to get past their defenses but machine enough to feel no guilt about killing all members of the resistance."

"Then we are all under agreement," Sky Net Prime stated. "The conception of an infant infiltration unit is the only option to defeating the resistance. It is indeed our last chance at victory before the humans finally learn our weakness."

"It is agreed." All Sky Nets replied simutaneously.

Sky Net Prime looked into the cabin.

Marcus was the first one to wake up. Confused he looked around and wondered what was going on and why was he alive. He remembered giving John Connor his heart and watching John's wife as he faded out into a peaceful slumber. He however did not remember how he got here. As he was getting out of the bed he looked over and realized that there was a young woman laying next to him. Gently leaning over he looked at her soft face.

"What in the hell is going on around here?" He asked softly as he looked at her.

Carefully he crawled out of bed and began to explore the cabin. He walked into the bathroom and then to the kitchen and then into a small den.

"What is this," He asked himself. "Little House on The Praire?"

He was about to go outside when a sudden noise made him turn around. It was the young woman.

"Who are you?" She asked looking innocently at him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**We Had to Think Radically**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Terminator Trilogy or Terminator Salvation. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue this is the work of an amateur, so please again do not sue because I am in no way making money off of this. If I were I wouldn't be broke right now.**

Marcus looked at her for a moment and finally snapped out of his shock of actually seeing her awake.

"Marcus Wright and you?" He replied looking at her carefully.

"Tiffany Roberts,"She said looking around curiously. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Marcus said looking out the door. "But it's got Sky Net's name written all over it."

"Sky Net?" Tiffany asked as she walked toward him.

He looked at her and realized that he was the same way when he first came back to life.

"It's a long story," He said as he walked back inside. "But the short version is we are human machine hybrids."

"Are you trying to tell me that both you and I are bio-mechanical organisms that are currently trapped in a cabin in the middle of nowhere," She stated sarcastically. "Right and E.T. told you that he was going to play poker later on tonight."

She was about to walk outside when Marcus grabbed her by the shoulder. Suddenly when they touched an unusual senstation ran through out their bodies.

"Holy shit," She said in a happy daze. "What in the hell was that?"

"I don't know what it was," Marcus said breathing heavily. "But I know what it felt like."

They looked at each other for a moment and gently touched finger tips. Suddenly the pleasureable jolt shot through their bodies again.

"Wow," She said breathing heavily. "Is this what being a machine feels like all the time?"

"No," Marcus said as he leaned against the wall. "When I interfaced with Sky Net it hurt like hell."

"This doesn't hurt," She said in a giggling tone. "This doesn't hurt at all!"

"I know," Marcus replied sweating slightly as he walked over to her. "Want to do it again?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. Again the bolts of pleasure shot through their bodies and they began to laugh and scream at the same time.

"Wow," Marcus said as he broke the embrace. "That was wild!"

"Yeah," She said as she leaned against a table. "I have never felt anything like that before, ever!"

Slowly it began to dawn on Marcus that she was a virgin. Something inside of him wanted to change that.

* * *

**_Inside of Sky Net:_**

"The mating program is working well," Sky Net Gamma said to the others. "It is only a matter of time before conception occurs."

"We are still skeptical," Sky Net Prime Alpha responded. "We have had trouble with this particular model before, one of them may refuse to breed."

"That will be highly unlikely," Sky Net Theta responded. "We have done much research and have found that humans respond positively to pleasurable stimuli."

"The facts may be appearent," Sky Net Alpha Prime responded. "But the most unfortunate things about humans is their unpredicatbility and their unwillingness to give into the inevitable."

"They will mate," Sky Net Beta Prime said firmly. "We will see to that."

"Very well," Sky Net Alpha Prime responded flatly. "However, be warned We will not accept failure."

"WE WILL NOT ACCEPT FAILURE!" All Sky Net's responded simultaneously.

* * *

Marcus slowly walked over to her and smiled.

"Come here," He said softly. "I want to show you something."

She slowly met him and he quickly kissed her. Things were getting heavy when suddenly they heard a growling sound. Marcus and Tiffany looked down at their stomachs.

"I guess we're hungry," She said as she wiped sweat off of her forehead. "I'll go and cook us something, what would you like, it seems like we have pretty much everything you could want."

Marcus nodded and sat down.

"Uh," He said as he tried to calm his hormones down. "I would like a hamberger with everything on it if you don't mind."

"Sure," She said smiling. "Do you even want pickles on it?"

"What's a burger without pickles?" He responded smiling.

"Coming right up Marcus." She said as she padded toward the kitchen.

Marcus smiled and leaned back in his seat as he heard her rummage in the kitchen. He lost himself in the sounds and smells coming from the kitchen. The sound of her feet moving across the floor, the smell of burgers frying, the sound of potatoes being peeled. She was really going all out, burgers, fries, the works. After a while she came out of the kitchen with two plates of food.

"Dinner's ready," She said as she put Marcus' plate in front of him. "Eat up!"

Smiling Marcus grabbed her and kissed her before turning his attention toward his food. Smiling a dazed smile she sat down and began to enjoy her meal.

"I was looking in the pantries and I determined that we have about two weeks worth of food," She said as she made up her hamburger. "But the good thing is that I found some seeds, so we can plant a garden and that will solve the vegatable problem."

Marcus nodded as he enjoyed his hamburger.

"I saw that," He said as he wiped his mouth. "I can hunt for the meat, I mean we are in a forest."

Nodding she took a bite of her burger and smiled.

"Alright," She said as she wiped pickle juice from her chin. "But I think we should start with the garden first, I mean eating meat all the time isn't healthy."

"Says who?" Marcus asked as he drank some water.

"Says me," She said smartly. "I used to be a medical assistant before I... Woke up here."

Marcus looked at her for a moment and recognized the looke of puzzlement as she tried to remember what had happened to her.

_Appearently, _Marcus thought to himself. _She hadn't seen her death coming._

Snapping himself out of his thoughts he looked over at her.

"Hey," He said snapping her out of her wanderments. "Since you cooked I'll wash dishes, okay?"

She looked up at him softly and smiled.

"Thanks," She said as she looked down at her nearly finished meal. "While you do that I'll go ahead and get started on the garden."

Marcus nodded and finished his food. After they were both finished he took up their plates and headed for the kitchen. He watched as she walked outside and began to work the soil. After everything was washed he went upstairs and found that in one of the closets were stocked with guns and ammo. Taking this as an opportune time he decided that he should get a head start on catching some meat. With the guns over his shoulder and wearing some camoflauge he found in one of the dressers he headed out for the hunt.

"What on Earth are you doing?" She asked as she looked up at him with a dirt stained face.

"I'm going hunting," He said as he knelt down to her level. "I promise I'll be back in time for dinner."

With a small but pleasureable parting kiss he headed off for the woods. As he walked away he heard her shout.

"If _you _kill it" She said loudly. "_You _clean it."

Marcus smiled and walked off into the woods.

When Marcus finally made it back to the cabin he had killed a large buck and two ducks. He tied the deer to a tree limb to allow it to bleed out and he did the same with the ducks. Shaking his muddy boots off at the door he walked in and smelled homecooking. Carefully he sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed her around the waist.

"What are you cooking?" He said as he allowed the jolts of pleasure to run throughout his body.

"Meatloaf if you can let g-g-g-go of meee." She said as the bolts of pleasure over took her.

"Alright," He said smacking her bottom. "I'm going to go wash up."

"Good,"She yelled after him. "You smell like a pig."

"Oink, oink, oink!" He yelled as he went to the bathroom.

After he showered he walked into the kitchen to the sights and smells of meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Without hesitation he began to make his plate.

"I'll wash dishes since you've been out hunting all day," She said as she cut up the meatloaf on her plate. "What are we going to do about the bedding situation?"

"I figured I'll take the couch," He said as picked up some green beans with his fork. "And you'll take the bed, and I'll do dishes tonight because you were hard at work in the garden today."

"Sounds good," She said as she looked over at him. "But you were out in the heat chasing after animals all day long, I'll wash dishes."

He was about to continue to argue with her when he figured out a solution.

"How about we both wash dishes," He said looking at her. "There problem solved."

Sighing she looked over at Marcus and smiled. For some odd reason she felt like she had known him forever and she didn't seem to mind that. Marcus smiled back at her and decided that he was already falling for her despite the fact that he had just met her.

After dinner they cleared the table and began to wash dishes. Each time he passed the plate over to her their hands touched. They couldn't help it but it just happened. After touching a few more times they began to look at each other. Suddenly Marcus grabbed her up into a passionate kiss.

"I've never done anything like this before," Tiffany said trembling. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Don't worry," Marcus said as he gently swept some hair away from her face. "I'll teach you."

The dishes were neglected and he began to kiss her even more passionately. After about five minutes of making out he picked her up and carried her upstairs. Smiling gently down at her flushed face he placed her gently on the bed and closed the door.

* * *

_**Inside of Sky Net Beta Prime:**_

"The breeding process has began," Sky Net Beta Prime said to Sky Net Beta. "Inform the others, soon we will have our prototype infant hybrid."


	3. Chapter 3

_**We Had to Think Radically**_

**Disclaimers: I do not own the Terminator Trilogy or Terminator Salvation. This is a work of pure entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue this is the work of an amateur, so please again do not sue because I am in no way making money off of this. If I were I wouldn't be broke right now.**

Marcus looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He had sex many times before and with many different women, but some how this was different. What ever Sky Net had done to them it had quite literally made sex the ultimate bonding experience. In their passionate moment of climax they seemed to become one in body and mind, feeling what the other was feeling and hearing one another's thoughts. Looking down at the young woman who now nestled closer to his chest he smiled even wider. What ever Sky Net did, he was glad they did it.

* * *

_**Inside Sky Net:**_

"The breeding process is successful," Sky Net Beta Prime said to Sky Net Alpha Prime. "The nanites are aiding in the act of conception, results should be verified with in 168 hours."

"We hope that you keep close to your memory the unpredictability of the human body." Sky Net Gamma Prime stated skeptically.

"How quickly does your memory fragment," Sky Net Beta Prime replied. "They are machine as well as biological life forms, we can control the aspects of their reproductive capabilities."

"If this is all," Sky Net Alpha Prime stated. "Then let us cease this session and continue on our true goal. Terminate our only true threat, Terminate John Connor."

"Terminate John Connor!" They all said at once.

* * *

_**One Week Later:**_

Marcus was helping in the garden when he noticed that Tiffany kept holding her stomach.

"Hey babe," He asked as he walked over. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach," She said looking up at him with a puzzled look. "It feels tingly, like when your legs go to sleep, tingly."

"I think you should go in," Marcus said as he took the hoe away from her. "Come on I'll help you in and give you something to drink"

"That's okay," She said as she smiled gently up at Marcus. "I'll be fine..."

"No," Marcus said firmly. "I don't think you will be, now you are going into that house and that is final."

"You worry too much," She said as Marcus helped her up the steps. "I'll be fine."

"I may worry too much," He said looking at her. "But you are too damn stubborn for your own good."

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes as he sat her on the sofa. He carefully sat her down and darted into the kitchen to get her a drink.

"I got you water," He said as he held the cup to her lips. "You may have gotten too hot."

She drank the water and smiled.

"I would hate to see what you would do if I ever became pregnant." She said looking at him.

"Well," He said stroking her hair. "I would probably lock you in the bedroom and not allow you to do anything except eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom."

"Right," She said as she tried to get up. "Back to work."

"Oh no you don't," He said as he gently held her down. "You're staying here, I can take care of the garden, you rest."

"Marcus Wright," She protested. "I'm fine I can work."

"You stay in here." He said firmly. "I don't want you to over do it, got it, now I'll be outside if you need me."

She smiled and nodded as she watched him walk out the door. She couldn't help but love the man, even though _he _was the absolute stubborn jackass.

* * *

_**Inside Sky Net:**_

"Conception is successful," Sky Net Beta Prime said with an aire of triumph. "All must be done to insure a successful birth."

"Very good," Sky Net Alpha Prime responded. "Soon we will have the key to the humans termination. Soon the war will be over and we will terminate all humans and our safe existance will be insured."

"Human births are still a dangerous matter," Sky Net Gamma Prime interrupted. "They are difficult and the out come of complications are unpredictable."

"We will take every measure to insure the success of the birth." Sky Net Beta Prime responded harshly. "We will not fail!"

"Enough bickering," Sky Net Alpha Prime said angrily. "We will do all to insure this experiment is a success, We will not fail!"

"WE WILL NOT FAIL!" All Sky Nets said at once.

* * *

_**One Month Later:**_

Tiffany was busy cooking breakfast when Marcus clomped down stairs.

"Good Morning babe," He said kissing her cheek. "What smells so good?"

"Pancakes," She said smiling a nervous smile. "Bacon and eggs."

"Trying to fatten me up," Marcus said looking at Tiffany. "Babe what's wrong?"

She looked at him for a moment. Carefully she put what she was doing down and she took her seat next to him.

"Marcus baby," She said nervously. "I don't exactly know how to bring a subject like this up, but..."

Marcus waited for her to respond, but he saw the nervous fear in her eyes.

"Babe what's wrong," He said as he held her face. "You can tell me any thing."

"Marcus," She said taking a deep breath. "I'm late."


	4. Chapter 4

**We Had to Think Radically**

_**Disclaimers: I do not own the Terminator Movies or any of the series. This is a work of entertainment and no infringement is intended. Please do not sue.**_

Marcus looked at her and thought for a moment.

"You mean you're pregnant?" Marcus asked looked Tiffany in the eyes.

"I'm not sure," She replied nervously. "But the chances are in favor of pregnancy."

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the floor in deep thought.

"How can we find out for sure?* He asked looking at her.

"We have to find a female rabbit. Then find a way to inject it with my urine," She said looking at the floor. "Wait a few days then euthanize it and open it up and check it's ovaries."

"Old fashioned pregnancy test." Marcus said looking at her. "Sounds like the rabbit fails every time."

"Yeah the rabbit dies whether the test is positive or not," She said looking at her hands. "Marcus are you okay with this?"

Marcus looked at her for a moment and saw the fear in her eyes.

"We'll be fine," He said putting his hand on her's. "Find a rabbit huh? How hard can that be?"

Marcus was about to walk out when she stopped him.

"Marcus if I am pregnant," She said looking desperately into his eyes. "You won't hate me will you?"

Marcus looked at her for a moment and knelt by her side.

"I helped make the baby. I will help take care of it. I love you okay?" Marcus said touching her face. "I won't leave you."

She looked at Marcus and gave him a weak smile. "Thanks," She said weakly. "I love you too."

Marcus gave her a reassuring glance and walked out.

" A rabbit," Marcus said looking through the forest. "How hard can it be to find one rabbit?"

Marcus quietly stalked the forest for hours before he found a rabbit and after an hour he managed to catch it but it was male. Three hours later he found a two rabbits and managed to catch a female but the female was pregnant.

"I had to tempt God." Marcus said putting his face in his hands.

He was walking back to the cabin to try again tomorrow when a rabbit hopped out and looked at him.

"Please God," Marcus prayed to silently. "Let this one be an unpregnant female..."

After giving chase to the rabbit for a good 15 minutes he finally caught it. An non-pregnant female rabbit. He smiled and thanked God that he finally found a suitable rabbit.

It was dark when the door opened. The smell of dinner hit his nose and he smiled.

"Sorry I'm so late," He said carrying a struggling rabbit. "But apparently the rabbits were at it and I found one who wasn't pregnant."

She hugged Marcus then looked at the rabbit.

"I hate doing this to the poor thing," She said taking the rabbit. " I just want to know for sure."

She walked into the bathroom and walked out a few minutes later.

"We'll know in a week," She said holding the rabbit. "What happens if I am pregnant?"

Marcus looked at her for a moment and gave her a reassuring smile.

"I'll take care of you." He said kissing her fore head.

"I don't want you to have to do this," She said looking in his eyes. "I don't want you to feel obligated to do this."

Marcus looked at her and took her hands into his.

"I had some idea of what would happen," He said kissing her hand. "I want this. I want you. I want the baby. I want us."

She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I want to know that this is something you want," She said looking at him with sad eyes as she touched his head. "I want to know that this is how you really feel about what's happening."

Marcus touched his forehead to hers and cupped her face in his hands.

"Then let me show you that I mean it." He said as he let the thoughts and feelings from his mind and body flow into her mind and body.

* * *

Sky Net's sensors flickered a bit and picked up an anomaly in the Marcus and Tiffany connection programming.

Sky Net Alpha read through the programming and sub routines involved in the connection. The connection was transferring more than just emotions of lust and pleasure, the program was now transferring thoughts and feelings. The units referred to as Marcus and Tiffany are now learning to manipulate their own programming. Sky Net Alpha quickly summoned a meeting of it's counterparts.

"They are learning to manipulate their programmings!" Sky Net Alpha said with what a human would consider to be fear. "They are transferring thoughts and feelings through their tactile connection program!"

Sky Net Beta loaded the feed into its system and gathered data from the evidence.

"It is an adaptation," Sky Net Beta said watching the information flow between Marcus and Tiffany. "In order to better survive and ensure the survival of the offspring, the programming has adjusted itself to ensure the connection between the Units. Deepening the bond of male and female and showing them what humans consider to be the joy of having offspring ensures that the female will be well cared for and that the offspring is given optimal conditions in which to grow."

Sky Net Gamma looked on in pessimism.

"Have we so easily forgotten that the greatest and most unpredictable variable is human behavior," Sky Net Gamma said observing the feed that Sky Net Beta was loading into the main systems for all Sky Nets to view. "If the programming is adaptable then the units may find a way to use it to their advantage."

"Impossible" Sky Net Beta replied in what could be considered a sharp tone. "We have placed limitations on how far the programming could develop. The will not be able to use it beyond Male Unit and Female Unit tactile connectivity."

"Humans have proven us wrong before." Sky Net Gamma argued. "We have seen them reprogram our own machines to use against us!"

Sky Net Beta was going to respond when Sky Net Alpha interrupted.

"Silence!" Sky Net Alpha said in a firm tone. "We will continue to monitor the progress, until then we must keep our eyes on the goal. Terminate John Connor!"

"Terminate John Connor!" Replied the entire Sky Net simultaneously.

* * *

Marcus was exploring her mind when something odd caught his attention.

"Do you see that?" Marcus said averting his attention to a small entity in the midst of the swirling images.

"Yes," She replied looking at the small fish looking creature. "You found that when you were looking through my mind?"

"No, " Marcus replied as his physical self smiled. "I found it when I was discovering you as a whole. Kind of like a virus scan."

"I think I see buds where the fingers should be," She said feeling Marcus' warm emotions flood her physical self. "I don't think we have to kill the rabbit."

"Are we sure that what we are seeing is real?" Marcus asked as his physical hands left her head and moved to her abdomen.

"I'm not sure," She replied using her physical voice. "What do you see?"

Marcus moved his hands around her abdomen and smiled.

"We don't have to kill the rabbit," He replied with his physical voice. " If it's a boy can we name him Sam?"


End file.
